The List
by Excalibur Ink
Summary: Kenshin finds Kaoru's 'To Do Before I Die' list. What will he do with this newfound knowledge?


Disclaimer- I, Galenahaiel, hereby proclaim that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, it's charecters, or magnificent Spaghetti Works. This plot line, however, belongs to me.  
  
A/N- I am the proud owner of two other fics which are blossoming in to absolutely nothing at the moment so forgive me for avoiding updating during the past weeks. This fic excites me so I'll have a jolly old time updating ^^  
  
Enjoy...I insist  
  
List  
  
Kenshin stumbled into her room, laughing and searched for her missing shoe. They were heading out to meet Aoshi and Misao over at Spaghetti Works and already they were ten minutes late. Add to that the fact that Kaoru's shoe went missing.  
  
He got on all fours and peered down under her bed. "Whoa," he laughed pushing the random objects around that had been pushed under throughout the years, "Kaoru, you should really clean up this mess under your-"he stopped as his eyes fell upon the shoe. Smirking, he reached back and grabbed it. When he pulled it out, there was a piece of paper attached to the bottom with some bubble gum. He grimaced and pulled it off, frowning at the title, "Things To Do Before I Die."  
  
He rolled it up and stuffed it into his back jean pocket meaning to show it to her later. Picking up her shoe, he went back out to the living room where Kaoru was snuggled up into the corner of the couch with a who-dunnit book. He snuck up behind her and leaned up close to her ear.  
  
"Shoe?" he whispered making Kaoru jump slightly then he handed her her shoe with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin." She slid it on and he pulled her up from the couch, "Let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey over here!" Misao waved at them from a booth near the back. Kaoru smiled and grasped the fabric of Kenshin's sleeve and pulled him over with her.  
  
"Hi!" she smiled sitting down across from Aoshi and pulling Kenshin down next to her.  
  
"You're late." Misoa pointed accusingly at Kenshin who oroed.  
  
"Why me?" he laughed.  
  
"Because, it was your job to bring Kaoru here on time and you failed," she glanced at her watch, "Miserably."  
  
"It's not his fault," Kaoru said absentmindedly browsing through the menu, "I lost my shoe."  
  
"Good evening," the waitress interrupted. She smiled down and looked at each of them individually, stopping at Kenshin, "My name's Nikki," still holding eye contact with Kenshin, "and I'll be your waitress tonight."  
  
Misao cleared her throat loudly, trying to get Nikki's attention. Nikki frowned slightly and looked at her with a plastered smile.  
  
"How can I help you."  
  
They ordered and she walked away, swaying her hips but Kenshin was playing with an ice cube in his cup with his straw, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled nudging him, "that waitress was totally checking you out!"  
  
He grinned, his eyes still fixed on the ice cubes he was playing with, "I know." (*A/N- no he's not dense at the moment. Maybe a little later...)  
  
"Well aren't you gonna do something about it?!" Misao frowned at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he finally looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, here she comes," she whispered hurriedly, "Kaoru, do your stuff." Kaoru nodded and immediately slid her hand into Kenshin's right as Nikki walked up.  
  
She noted the hands immediately and nearly growled. "Here's your spaghetti." She mumbled sliding their plates to them.  
  
"Um," Kaoru bit her bottom lip holding in the laughter bubbling inside of her, "does this spaghetti happen to have garlic in it?" she tilted her head slightly and moved her finger up and down Kenshin's open palm, eyes fixed at the movements, "Because garlic makes your breath smell," she looked up at her with an innocent smile, "and that means no fun." She leaned over onto Kenshin's arm and mustered out a pout and Nikki nearly exploded.  
  
"No garlic." She managed to sputter out before turning sharply and storming away.  
  
They all burst out in laughter and Kaoru pulled her hand away. It was a relief that Kenshin was used to this game being pulled whenever he was checked out and Misao and Kaoru were in the area.  
  
"Splendid." Kaoru smiled and Kenshin laughed as they all dug in.  
  
------------------------ -------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kenshin threw his coat on the couch and went to the bathroom. He splashed his face with icy water and took a deep breath. He had just dropped Kaoru off at her place after spending over 20 minutes trying to get away from this woman.  
  
Finally he just told her that he had experienced a vasectomy and she was gone in a flash. That whole time Kaoru had been waiting and she had accepted his sincere apology but still seemed a little bothered behind the calm conversation on the way home.  
  
He strode down the hallway to the kitchen to fix a quick malt when he slipped on his coat that had fallen off the edge of the couch and onto the floor. He landed on his back and felt something push sharply into his back. Frowning, he pulled the "To Do" list of Kaoru's. He got up, made his malt then plopped down on the couch to flip through it. Kaoru wouldn't mind.  
  
---------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- ------ --  
  
That night as he lay in bed, he decided that she would mind. She would probably decapitate him if she ever found out. She was very reserved when it came to personal things and this almost was as personal as one could get. He rolled over onto his back and rested his head on his arm.  
  
The list was entitles, "Things To Do Before I Die." After a moment, he decided that he would make all of those things happen, no matter the cost because Kaoru was worth it. She had been his friend over the past years and now he'd show his appreciation for everything. He reached over and pulled up his phone. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number of a buddy of his to fufil number 1.  
  
-------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ------------- ----- ----  
  
A/N- My idea is to have a chapter for each thing she wanted to do and I'm excited. But, I need help thinking up things to do so, email me at dancergirl0_o@hotmail.com and title it 'ff idea' and I will be forever in your debt ^^ anything you ever wanted to do or try go ahead and send it please and I'll try to work it into the fic.  
  
Thanx ^^  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review 


End file.
